Moi aussi je t'aime
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Rien ne garantit qu'un retour à la vie efface toutes les anciennes rancœurs. Mais quand les disputes empirent, un face à face peut devenir inévitable... Saga & Kanon.


Bien le bonjour !

Ne vous fiez pas à mon rythme de parution soudain: les fics que j'ai postées ses derniers jours étaient écrites depuis quelques temps au brouillon et je me suis juste décidé à les taper avant mes vacances, en fin de semaine prochaine... Tout simplement parce que je suis censée partir en stage après donc que j'écrirais surement bien moins...

Bref, après ce , retour à l'histoire ! Celle-ci porte sur Saga et Kanon, mes jumeaux préférés. La première version finissait sur un léger Twincest, mais j'ai fini par y renoncer pour faire quelque chose de plus "fraternel". J'ai commencé à l'écrire après "Agneau de Nuit", autant que je m'en souvienne, parce que je les avais cité tous les deux dedans (_et oui, je ne copie même pas mes fics dans l'ordre_).

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer: On ne le répète jamais assez, mais **M'sieur Kumurada** est la créateur de tous les personnages. Ce qu'ils subissent vient de moi ~

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

Moi aussi je t'aime

* * *

**L'amour est aveugle, l'amour-propre l'est davantage.**

* * *

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

- C'est toi qui n'avais qu'à te bouger !

- J'n'étais même pas devant toi !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu prenais toute la place !

Assis sur les marches menant à son Temple, Angelo sirotait tranquillement une bière, ses compagnons habituels non loin de lui. Leur conversation assez décousu venait d'être interrompu par des éclats de voix montant de la troisième Maison. Aphrodite reprit une cannette tandis que Shura éteignait sa clope dans le cendrier près de lui. La dispute résonnait toujours.

- Ils s'engueulent encore ?

- Oh, ce n'est même pas la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, répliqua l'Italien. On verra s'ils battront leur record d'ici ce soir.

Les Gemini se criaient toujours dessus plus bas. De jolis noms fleuris qui annonçaient que le pire n'était pas encore passé. Depuis leur retour à la vie, Saga et Kanon ne cessait d'entrer en conflit entre eux. Pour un rien la plupart du temps. Une bousculade, une veste posée par terre, un livre qui traînait... Trois mois que les jumeaux se déchiraient ainsi. Trois mois où leurs disputes étaient devenues de plus en plus violente. La semaine dernière, ils avaient même dû intervenir pour les séparer. Du point de vue du Poisson, ils étaient proches de la rupture...

- D'après vous, lequel va dégager aujourd'hui ?

- Saga. Il se barre toujours quand le ton monte trop haut.

- Pas toujours, argumenta Shura. C'est chez lui après tout.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle de parier sur ça ? Intervient une voix derrière eux.

- La ferme 'Ros, marmonna Angelo en prenant une cigarette dans une des paquets qui s'étaient échoués à ses pieds. Va donc les arrêter si ça t'amuse, j'ai déjà donné moi.

En effet, l'ex-assassin avait un beau coquard sur l'œil droit, offert généreusement par Kanon la dernière fois qu'il s'était interposé. Il ne les approchait plus depuis. Mais Aioros s'assit près de lui, nullement pressé de voir comment s'en sortait son meilleur ami.

- Je vais plutôt attendre je pense.

Aphrodite lui passa une bière à son tour. Un léger nuage de fumée s'éleva du groupe. Les cris résonnaient toujours en contrebas.

- 'Tain, râla le Capricorne, ils n'ont pas mal à la gorge à force ?

- Qui m'héberge ce soir ? Quémanda le quatrième Gardien, las de les entendre.

- Monte donc chez moi mon chou, j'ai...

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'Aphrodite avait. Les Cosmos des deux frères s'étaient brusquement élevés avant d'entrer en contact avec violence. Bien que levé par réflexe, aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de faire quelque chose. Aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, les Cosmos des Gémeaux disparurent, purement et simplement. A l'image des deux hommes.

_« - L'avantage, _pensera vaguement DeathMask bien plus tard_, c'est que c'était enfin calme dans le coin... »_

* * *

L'attaque avait été flagrante. Quand les désormais habituelles insultes de "_traître_", _"assassin_" et "_manipulateur_" avaient retentit, Saga avait pensé que l'orage était presque fini. Puis Kanon lui avait lancé qu' « en fait, il prenait son pied en voyant Loki faire ». Et là, il ne l'avait plus supporté.

Ils en venaient de plus en plus souvent aux mains ses derniers temps. Dans le but avoué de faire mal. Lui avait une sacré douleur dans le dos par la faute de son jumeau. Mais il savait aussi que le Marina avait au moins une côte fêlé grâce à lui. Et ce bien que les autres Chevaliers venaient généralement les séparer.

Cette fois-ci, il n'en était rien. L'insulte avait été de trop et il avait vu rouge, une fureur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis qu'il était débarrassé de son Autre. Son attaque avait fusé sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de réfléchir. Kanon avait - heureusement pour lui - réagit rapidement. Les deux "_Another Dimension_" s'étaient percutés avec force. L'espace s'était distordu. Une faille s'était créée. Ils avaient été aspirés dedans.

Et maintenant, les voilà bloqués dans une dimension dont ils ne connaissaient rien...

- Ah bah bravo !

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête d'ailleurs...

- Non mais franchement ! Nous voilà perdu ! Dans une dimension ! On n'a pas l'air con maintenant, on...

Intérieurement, il coupa le son face aux jérémiades de son frère. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Dans un lieu comme celui-ci, plus ils restaient, plus ils seraient en danger. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à trouver où ils étaient et comment rentrer. Le plus rapidement possible. Mais hors de question d'ouvrir un passage entre les dimensions à l'aveuglette. Ils perdraient plus d'énergies qu'autre chose. Un point de repère était donc obligatoire, mais...

- Mais merde, tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Gueula son double près de lui.

- La ferme... Marmonna-t-il en essayant de se concentrer.

Mû et Shion pouvaient tout à fait servir de "balises" pour leurs permettent de regagner la Grèce. Après tout, les deux Atlantes possédaient de puissants pouvoirs psychique, ce serait donc plausible. A moins de chercher l'aura de Shaka. Sa méditation le rapprochait du rang de Dieu, il devrait être facile à repérer...

Il vacilla légèrement alors que sa migraine augmentait. Elle allait finir par s'installer perpétuellement sous son crâne vu le nombre de fois où il avait mal avec toutes leurs disputes. Quel pourcentage d'énergie avait-il laissé dans son attaque ? Il lui faudrait sûrement toutes ses forces pour ouvrir un passage de retour. A condition qu'il y arrive bien sûr, et ça ne semblait pas gagné...

- Saga !

Il sentit vaguement les bras de son cadet se refermer autour de sa taille pour le soutenir alors qu'il manquait de s'effondrer. Une douleur sourde pulsait dans sa tête, si bien qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Kanon le fit asseoir.

- Ça va ?

Se devait bien être la première fois depuis leur adolescence qu'il entendait ce son inquiet venait de lui. C'était beaucoup mieux que ses cris...

- Je crois. Ça passera bien...

- D'accord...

- Assied-toi. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Le grognement de Kanon lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres. Ce qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'obéir alors qu'il se frottait les tempes. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un malaise.

- Hum... Des idées ?

- On ne peut pas utiliser notre Cosmos, lui apprit son frère. Enfin, moi pas. Et toi ?

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité et ça le fit grimacer alors qu'il essayait à son tour. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde s'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir de passages, ni même se défendre en cas de besoin...

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

- Ça réduit les possibilités ça.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester ici !

- Sauf qu'on ne peut pas partir.

- Il faut bien trouver quelque chose...

- Quels sont donc tes idées, Ô grand chef ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me chercher, c'est ça ?...

Le Marina aussi les épaules. D'une certaine manière, oui, mais d'un autre côté, cela ne l'amusait pas vraiment. Il se rappelait de leur proximité lors de leur adolescence. La façon dont ils se complétaient parfaitement, dont ils étaient liés... Et maintenant, ne pouvaient-ils redevenir comme avant ?

- Désolé.

L'étonnement fut visible sur le visage de Saga. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à des excuses. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui sourire légèrement. Un bref instant, il eut l'impression de revoir l'enfant qui s'entrainait durement, celui qui lui promettait que tout s'arrangerait pour eux...

- Je le suis aussi petit frère.

- Si on était au Temple, je t'aurais donné un coup d'oreiller pour avoir dit ça, répliqua-t-il, eux qui s'était souvent chamailler quand ils étaient jeunes pour ce droit d'ainesse...

- Tu perdrais.

- N'importe quoi !

- On doit s'engueuler même sur ça ?

- Et bien...

Un point pour l'ainé. Kanon ne répondit pas, s'appuyant juste un peu contre son épaule comme il le faisait quand ils étaient gosses, observant son frère qui continuait de se frotter les tempes par intermittences. Un geste qu'il répétait bien trop souvent depuis leurs retours d'ailleurs...

- ... Pourquoi on ne peut pas arrêter de s'engueuler ?

- Pourquoi on s'engueule plutôt, marmonna le Chevalier en titre.

- Je t'en veux de m'avoir enfermé ! Cracha de suite l'autre.

- Je m'en veux déjà bien assez tout seul...

Nouveau regard. L'aspect du Gémeau était inquiétant en effet. Pâles, les traits tirés... Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas véritablement observé ? Depuis leur retour, son ressentiment lui faisait s'en prendre continuellement à son double pour le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait lui-même souffert quand il l'avait rejeté.

Mais Saga souffrait depuis le premier jour. L'esprit brisé par ses actes, il ne se pardonnait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Et au lieu de chercher à le comprendre et à l'aider, il l'avait enfoncé davantage avec ses reproches...

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas passé une nuit complète ? L'interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Plus d'une décennie...

Kanon soupira, passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère avant de l'allonger lentement contre lui. La surprise ou la fatigue joua en sa faveur et il ne reçut aucune résistance, bien que ses yeux le dévisageaient avec étonnement.

- Dors donc, ça te fera du bien. On verra pour sortir d'ici ensuite.

- ...Merci...

- De rien.

Et pour cacher sa gêne, il ajouta rapidement:

- J'vais avoir besoin que tu sois en pleine forme.

Saga sourit, pas dupe, avant de refermer ses yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Mais oui, mais oui...

* * *

Ce fut finalement Shion qui les trouva, plusieurs heures après avoir été avertis de leurs disparitions. Les deux jeunes hommes dormaient l'un contre l'autre, apparemment épuisés. Il n'y avait pas de trace de luttes ou de coups, ce qui le rassura. Au point qu'il s'attendrit de les voir ainsi...

Bizarrement, il n'y eu plus de disputes au Temple des Gémeaux. Quelque chose avait changé, sans que personne ne puisse savoir quoi. Ils s'étaient simplement rapprochés, pardonnés.

- J'm'ennuie, marmonna Angelo de son point de vue préféré, sur les marches de sa demeure.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Shura en finissant sa bière.

- C'est trop calme.

- Il regrette les disputes, intervient le Suédois en riant.

- Personnellement, je trouve que c'est bien mieux ainsi, répliqua l'archer, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
